Distance
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Based on the song Jet Lag by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield. Basically Misty and Ash's thoughts on each other while they're so far apart. AAML.


**Distance**

**_By Cerulean Leader_**

**¤ø,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø**

* * *

><p><strong>"Jet Lag – Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield"<strong>

"I wonder what time it is there…" Ash muttered to himself as he lay underneath the stars, his hands behind his head as he listened to his the gentle snores of his companions. He sighed to himself, before reaching over towards his backpack to check his PokéGear.

* * *

><p>The redhead sat in the kitchen, staring desperately at the green video phone which was backed up against the porcelain white walls. Sipping her mug of hot chocolate, she walked towards the stool which stayed beside the machine, sitting in front of it.<p>

* * *

><p>He brought the blue device towards his russet eyes as he pressed a few buttons to view the time.<p>

_11.45pm_, the clock read. Groaning to himself, he glanced over at his companions jealously. Iris was lying up in the tree, snoring soundly, while Cilan lay beside him in a green sleeping bag, lightly breathing. Other than that, there weren't any other sounds apart from his Pikachu and Iris's Axew with their little snores as they slept on.

Again looking down at the clock, he pressed a few more buttons to check the time in his home region of Kanto. Knowing it wouldn't be the same time as in Pallet, he scrolled down the alphabetic order until he found 'Cerulean City'. It was 7.45am there which meant she'd be eating breakfast.

* * *

><p>"I know you'd be asleep but come on, Ash… At least call sometime." Misty muttered desperately to the machine before her, commanding her to at least show his face.<br>But of course, it would not obey. Not unless the raven-haired trainer called the Gym Leader directly.

She knew she was going crazy without him as he was the one thing that kept her sane, though the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering whenever she saw the teenager.

The poor girl found it so lonely there, and even though her sisters visited the gym more often, she was still by herself a lot.

* * *

><p>The raven-haired teen sighed to him again, rolling onto his side as he pulled out the lure which he kept with him at all times. Nobody knew of this, of course, not even Brock who had been his best friend as long as Misty had.<p>

"I miss you Mist, and the time difference is driving me crazy." he complained to himself quietly, glancing over at Pikachu as the rodent's long ears twitched at the mutters of his trainer.

* * *

><p>Misty walked upstairs to her painted blue room, seating herself on her bed with her legs crossed. Tucking her legs under the other and using her right hand to steady the cup, she reached over to her nightstand to grip a photograph.<p>

The growing young woman sighed as she brought it to her chest, hugging it with one hand and placing her cup where the photograph had been. Blinking back a few tears, she brought it back slightly to glance down at it.

* * *

><p>Ash knew he was trying to keep his mind off her whenever he could but it never really worked; his thoughts always seemed to point straight back to the redhead. He knew she had grown, and he wondered if she was even recognizable.<p>

Even if he was trying to focus on his battles or gym badges, they always reminded him of his best friend. The teenager rolled onto his stomach, staring up at the stars as he began to imagine her appearance again.

* * *

><p>Tears slowly cascaded down her pale cheeks, her long tendrils getting slightly wet as well. Sobbing silently, careful not to wake up her sisters, she lay down on her bed, her head buried into the pillows. Mew, how she missed him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll call you tomorrow Mist, I promise!" he exclaimed to himself, staring up at the twinkling stars that somehow reminded him of her oceanic eyes. He wasn't quite sure how, but they seemed to. They had the same sparkle, from what he remembered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Jet Lag by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield. :3<strong>

**A/N: I'm reposting it without the lyrics so it's based on the song instead. :)**

**~CL**


End file.
